


A Charming Man

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the gold and the guns and the girls couldn't get you off.</p><p>A James Bond fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Charming Man

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings for canon typical violence and Character Death. Spoilers for all of the Daniel Craig Bond movies. Picspam heavy.

 

 

****

**Seven Nation Army (The Glitch Mob Remix) by The White Stripes**  
I'm gonna fight 'em off   
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back   
  
Don't wanna hear about it   
Every single one's got a story to tell  
Everyone knows about it   
From the Queen of England to the hounds of Hell   
And if I catch it comin' back my way   
I'm gonna serve it to you   
And that ain't what you want to hear   
But that's what I'll do

**Search and Destroy by Iggy Pop**    
I'm a street walking cheetah with a heart full of napalm   
I'm a runaway son of the nuclear A-bomb   
  
I am the world's forgotten boy   
The one who searches and destroys  
  
Hon, you gotta help me, please   
Somebody’s gotta save my soul   
Baby, detonate for me, Oh

**URA Fever by The Kills**    
You are a fever, you are a fever   
You ain't born typical   
  
Dancing on the legs of a newborn pony   
Left-right-left-right  
Keep it up son   
Go ahead and have her, go ahead and leave her   
You only ever had her when you were a fever

**Gold, Guns, Girls by Metric**    
All the gold and the guns in the world   
(Couldn't get you off)   
All the gold and the guns and the girls   
(Couldn't get you off)   
All the boys   
All the choices in the world  
  
I remember when we were gambling to win   
Everybody else said: “Better luck next time”  
I don't wanna bend  
Let the bad girls bend   
I just wanna be your friend   
Is it ever gonna be enough?

**The Wondersmith and His Sons by Astronautalis**  
I am a soldier baby   
Who works just like a slave   
Sweating through the pain of digging his foxhole that he know is just a grave   
You trust me don't you baby?   
You'd hand your life to me   
Let's walk along the wire and watch the muzzles flash like lightning   
  
A smile safe-crackers understand   
Is rendering this steady hand   
Obsolete   
The charm and confidence of men   
Can jam the bullets in your gun   
And stop heartbeats

**For the Restless by Tom McRae**  
She comes to me in dreams   
A train wreck beauty queen   
But I don't remember her   
  
So for the restless   
Not the peaceful sleeper   
This song's for you   
And for the faithless   
Not the true believer   
This song's for you

**Weapon by Matthew Good Band**  
You breathe in and you breathe out   
For it ain't so weird   
How it makes you a weapon

**Skyfall by Adele**  
Skyfall is where we start   
A thousand miles and poles apart   
Where worlds collide and days are dark   
You may have my number, you can take my name   
But you'll never have my heart   
  
Let the sky fall   
When it crumbles   
We will stand tall   
Face it all together   
At Skyfall

[A Charming Man](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/a-charming-man?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
